


Foaming at the Mouth

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: The agony ripping through his abdomen is the only thing distracting Keith from the pounding in his head.





	Foaming at the Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone and i didn't want to do my work. I'm only a little sorry.

The agony ripping through his abdomen is the only thing distracting Keith from the pounding in his head. Swirling nausea has had him gagging and spitting for what feels like hours, trying in vain to clear the taste of stale vomit that's been keeping him company since he first slumped against the wall of his hiding place.  
  
He's pretty sure he doesn't deserve this.  
  
About an hour ago his day had been going great, off duty with Shiro on a rare day out, finally getting to enjoy being on earth again with food that he actually has to chew... and then it all went to shit.  
  
One moment he was fine, the next he was lurching forward without warning, heart pounding in his ears and stumbling toward his current predicament.  
  
There's a bead of cold sweat that's been trembling at the end of his nose for ages but unwrapping his arms from where they clasp his searing abdomen seems like a bad idea, and shaking his head will only throw him into another round of heaving – also bad for the gut...  
  
A pounding starts on the locked door of what he's mutinously decided will be his coffin, and he can hear Shiro's muffled voice high and frantic. He doesn't even bother to groan in response, maybe the pounding is just his head anyway.  
  
Keith thinks, not a little viciously, that it would serve Shiro right to stumble in on his bloated corpse since this entire situation is his fault. Shiro knew – _knows _–__ about Keith's condition. He knows and he still delivered him into hell with a smile. He should have fucking known, the froth on top of the drink should have tipped him off, but it was from _Shiro_.  
  
True, it hadn't really been an issue in space, and Shiro's had a little more head trauma than most, but you would think how not to kill your best friend would be one of those important memories.  
  
Another wave of nausea and he's certain his abdomen is rupturing. He can feel it crawling beneath his hands and he has flashbacks to Shiro's awful taste in classic movies.  
  
Well. If this is how it ends then they'll end together in a similarly splattered finale.  
  
Keith reaches to unbar the entry and jerks back with a pained groan as Shiro crashes through the lack of resistance before stopping with a look of utter horror. A small consolation that he sees his crime scene, vomit pooled around Keith and a truly foul smell arising from the fixtures, the traitorous gift crumpled into one white-knuckled fist and Shiro pales...  
  
Keith grins, terrible and messy, before the damning words spill out with a putrid air... “Thanks for the whole milk coffee, asshole. Did you forget I'm lactose intolerant?”


End file.
